Marryl Sheffield
"One day I'll reach till the end of the world, and not just to kid around!" —Marryl's so called 'goal' "Really, I tought I knew better about myself...??" —Marryl's first introduction of the Stelleazio Monarchs Intro Marryl Sheffield or early known as 'Dashy Girl' and 'Lil' Rela '''throughout the Prologue, is the major playable character in Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence. Her past is blurry and mysterious until her mom and Rend explain who she really is. Appearance and Personality "''It'll be a long journey, but I'll make a living out of it!" —Marryl's promise to her aunt Hinen and Migelo Marryl wears a bamboo green blouse-like cotton shirt with Juliet sleeves that splits by her elbow, the top covers are golden, and the inner is pink-cream. On the collar, it shaped a bit both of turtle-neck and clerical collar. There is an oval emerald brooch with two tiny gold ornamental ribbon tails attached on it. She wears a vanilla-white camisole underneath it. While wearing a short beige baggy pant with a mid-thigh hemline. She wears a pair of pale brown boots with a cuffs in the opening. Marryl's face was suppose to be as heart-shaped as Eiko(her original base idea). Since Marryl is older(12 years old) her face shape is more oval. Her face is a combination of both Japanese and American ethnicity. Marryl is bright, positive and an independent young girl who her father often describe her as. Her hair is dark indigo which close to black, her irises are turquoise in color, it is because of her unique gene. Her face has some base resemblance of Princess Ashe and her best friend Filo. Marryl is a girl with a dual-heterochromia. Her eyes are turquoise, but the right side are slightly more blue than green, while the left side are slightly more green than blue. Story Background Lives by the Phon Coast within the Hunter's Camp. She lives along with her father, Rend and her neighbour, Holloa. Every day, she follows the fishermans from the Hunter's Camp to see them catches some varieties of fish monsters. The fishermans calls Marryl their lucky girl since her name really much associates with fishing, as the word 'reel' is in her name. Also, Marryl with them around is very 'safe', the Mists around them seems to always be stable and least potent than the usual charts. Every day of each year, Marryl likes to collect pearls by the nearby shores or 'clampy' places. Holloa always with her, but she wouldn't help because Marryl wanted to do it herself as she wants it to be special for her dad's birthday. Every fornights, Marryl will came with her father to go practice her Elementalist's power. SInce she lives close by the sea, her potential of as an Elementalist is most potent in Water elemental Sliprain magick. Living as a Vessel for The Summoner Marryl relizes that she lives only by the summoner's sacrifice. Yet she saves him from real 'death' also. She has total control of her own mind, yet with the intelligence of the summoner's IQ. Although for most 'Soul-In parts' she is the first to lost completely the ability to 'Soul-In' to other, since the summoner completely merged with Marryl's body. Although in active form, she does gain her own capabilities, accept when there is another soul to Soul-In her, it will be a total reject. After knowing she have another soul inside her, she knows that she will live for the sake of the summoner's life. Only at Full Moon, Marryl will loses her conciousness and turns into the summoner's figure instead. But only when she is passive or asleep. In certain conditions like status effects(debuffs) she recovers faster than average person due to her double strengthen immunization defense. Later, when Marryl would know how to separates her now healthy spiritual self from Juan, she had to learn about the Scions and Horoscopists as the deal stated by her mother's journal. Earliest History As her mother, Ishawlia has married legally yet was opposed by the sages of the Paramina secret court, knowing that Ishalia was no normal hume, and she's very skilled to defend herself, the sages tries to take Marryl as the moment of her birth. The Paramina Secret Court decided to let Ishawlia be in the temple so they may look after her and readies themself to take her newborn child. In the moment of the 'coming', the female sages handles Ishawlia and after it has done, they cover Marryl up and immediately take her away. Ishawlia, even though relieved and tired, was outrage and has release a flare of bursting flares when knowing her child has been taken after her 'interrogation' with the female sages. Ishawlia begins destroying the entire temple using the power of the earth, the temple is under ruins, Ishawlia stumbles with her child with some old sages trying to run with it. Ishalia was furious, and use her Quickening: Jugemence Blitz. The temple crashes and is cracking down, the sages are all fell each one after another. Ishawlia manages to take her daughter in the nick of time before a debris fall upon her. Ishawlia manages to survive and exits the ruined temple, Rend as her pact Morpher came before her to help, Ishawlia notices that Marryl is sick as her entire experience in the pursuits has fell her ailments. Ishawlia reach the Mount Bur-Omisace, she asks the Gran Master Kiltias who to cure her child, the Gran Kiltias tells her that there is a summoner who can interacts with some powerful Esper to cure her in the nearest Paramina Rifts caverns. Ishawlia, still hardly could move after her outbursts with her final Quickening, limps towards the cavern. Ishawlia tries to beg for her child to be saved, the summoner asks to either saves her or the newborn child, as Ishawlia to rathers sacrifice her chance to live for her only child. As the summoner saves Marryl, he fainted and has fallen into a deep coma, Ishawlia seemingly dying, hugs Marryl and calls out for Rend to care for her after her final amens. Equipments and Stats Marryl, has a higgen class(or job) as a Stellazio Monarchy. Her stat growth of Magick and Resilience is exemplary. She would be best to bring along in tricky battles like in Hunts since most Rare Monsters tend to outbreak chaotic magicks. Both of her Strength and Vitality is par which each other, yet balanced. She has the lowest Base stat among all female characters. Marryl first be in the party(as a leader) at level 1. She would first be in a practice and tutorial with level 2 instead. She starts of with 100 LP. After the event at Woranthrall Peak Shrine, Marryl leaves the party yet also takes the equipment she's wearing(temporarily). She will join the party again after the third event in Bur-Omisace with her level average of the whole party member +1 and her LP point is 2 times from each battle LP is gain. She has a fast brawling attacks which make her very suitable to wear only gloves. Her starting licenses are "Gloves 1", "Light Armor 1", "Aura Elementalism 1" "Accessory 1" and "Accessory 3". Marryl have the second highest Speed stat among all female characters, the highest is Filo. Although when using her Aura Elementalism magicks is weak because of her weak Base stat, her Speed make up for her lack power. She also has one of the shortest Latency between Dodging. Marryl, is highly versatile with hand-type melee Bludgeoning weapons. As for her fast Speed, on would want to equip her with Charms, since Charms damage is calculated not from Strength, but Speed and Magick. Weaponry Potency Marryl, she tolerates with all light weapons like Daggers, Knives, Ninja Swords, and all Bludgeoning weapon class and Cards. Which makes her action latency while attacking does not disrupts her Focus. Her default, White Gloves, is really light, and latency is short. Although her default fighting style and tactics is all mostly just casting magicks, the point of just knocking the target back is her way, since her lacks punches and brawns in her melee attacks. *Note that Marryl cannot use Edged weapons like Swords and Blades as well as other heavier Edged weapons, since it requires her to uses both her hands. Knightswords also cannot be use as good as it requires her to uses both her hands. This is exceptional for Knives, Daggers and Ninja Blades since they are light Edge weapons. *Countering with Fans wouldn't make Marryl just initiate normal physical attack, but instead she casts Shining Air with the blow. Physical Capabilities Attacks Marryl usually adds her attacks with herself leaping in reverse. Guarding Marryl can Guard using her weapons or shield with both of her hands. This capability reduces the chance of Harsh Knockbacks. Deflecting Marryl deflects attacks while holding the target's weapon with on of her hand, then kicks them on the hand to jumping upwards. Then, she will perform a 'smack down' onto the enemy. (this won't work on all enemies) Dodging Marryl dashes and strides forward and then rolls twice. She can sometimes receive a mild motion sickness which delay her to do any other actions. Evading Marryl evades with her hands covering her face. She would leap in reverse. Running Marryl runs like a typical little girl. Her pace is quite long and she bounce on every steps. Sneaking Marryl crawls silently like a sneaking cat. Flying Marryl fly while having her hands to 'flap' a bit. Her right leg is bent 60 degrees. Ability As an Aura Elementalist, which a rare verse of hybrid Elementalist/Shaman, Marryl is able to decrease her MP cost by halving it and adding another half of which SP cost that would compensate. The range and radius differs with each different elements. She could pick up various raw materials as catalyst, but it depends on the magickal energy conductivity through harnessing its power. Still, improved material such as magicites are greatly dependable aside from its costly nature. Other Appearance Marryl is one of the main characters in the exclusive School-Fare manga. She still has the same characteristic, physical appearance and ability. Unlike now(Constelle of Transcendence) she harness the power of the moon, which associates with water, so her signature tribute moves are Sliprains and Boulderfalls. Future Voice Actor Marryl will be voiced by either Daveigh Chase or Jessica DiCicco or Alyson Stoner if possible. It seems that Jessica DiCicco and Alyson Stoner is either the best voice actress for this character. Marryl's Theme: Reservoir of Marryl Marryl's theme reminiscence from the soundtrack 'Time for Rest' from Final Fantasy XII. It is a much more cheerful and rythmaticly to the tempo of happiness. It mostly consist of the sound of flutes and cellos. Some traditional harp music also imported. Reservoir of Marryl always played during the start of her travels and her best friends time. Etymology *Marryl name really associates with her horoscope, the Pisces. Which her name was pronounced 'May-Reel' which relatively close to 'fishing' thus the Fish or Pisces are really compatible. *The last name Sheffield was originate from her father name which associates with the 'German Shepherd' (Alsatian) which has been from Shepherd to the common 'Sheffield' name. Yet the construction for the name was actually to make her name and last name sounds compatible and rhythmatic. Influence *Marryl's birthmonth is March, as her birthstones is the Bloodstone (Heliotrope) as her soul is paid by blood price and the fact about her lineage are base on the celestial, hence the name Helios (sun). Her signature item, Emerald is the birthmonth of May, as her name's pronunciation is slightly similar. Her eye color are heterochromian Turquoise, the birthstone of December, which based on her capability with the 12 Horoscopists and the relationship with Rend as her father whom was born on the month of December. *Throughout the whole storyline, Marryl has recovered from her self soul which has combined with Juan's, after they have separated, Juan deceased and turns into a bloody Heliotrope, which Marryl then purifies and put upon Juan's grave site. Gallery Marryl baserep.jpg|Base idea for Marryl's hairstyle Marryl_overviewrep(AriaWallace).jpg|Marryl's overview rep, Aria Wallace is featured as her appearances planning Trivia *After completing every chapter of the 'Sandsea Helpers' mini-game, you'll unlock Marryl's sprite and title; "The Informant". *Marryl's figure was actually based on FFIX's Eiko Carol. Both wearing a turtleneck shirt, with the round curly bobbed blue hair just above the shoulder, the greenish-blue eyes, the baggy pants, the accent spoken, and also her ability to 'summon'. Her original age was suppose to be 9, but her figure says 11, so it was edited after quite some time. And yet has the similarities of the lose of both 'real' parents. Also, her default weapon-style was a racket-wand but has changed into gloves. The origin also similar, Eiko lives in a village by the sea, while Marryl lives in the camping site by the ocean. Which gave them both the category of waterside-neighbors. *Marryl share the same job as Aerith, that is selling flowers but quits when she starts battling the Horoscopists. *Marryl is ('Akane Jubei Yagyu') version in Final Fantasy, with the somewhat great hatred for certain someone and they both wear 'surcoats'. Also that they both have the same battle attribute, that is agility. *When meeting with Princess Ashe for the first time without actually knowing who she was, Marryl call Ashe by the name 'Ashill('A'-Shield'). *In some relative term, Marryl's eye actually are blue, but after the 'Soul In' by the high Summoner, her eyes changed to turquoise instead. This is similar with Zack Flair who has materia infused eyes in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. *Instead of Vaan, Marryl is the main heroin of the story, but the story includes every protagonist to be the main thing. *Marryl's attire is actually just three, but there is an event where she has to change her looks to be like Filo. Making her total attire to be four. Category:Hume Category:Summoner Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Elementalist Category:Monarchy Category:Freelancer